


我在凌晨两点半

by ppliwa



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppliwa/pseuds/ppliwa
Summary: kb要哭受不了别看
Relationships: k花
Kudos: 32





	我在凌晨两点半

沿屋檐流下的雨水滴在地上形成了不同大小的水坑，混浊的雨水倒映干净明亮的眼眸，连着一场接着一场不断起落的风。

灯光微弱在视线里摇晃，透过一点缝隙，kb看见花少北缩在椅子上用手在一张稿纸上写写画画，嘴里还一直念念有词，像极了做数学作业的他自己。

时间过得太慢，kb只听到自己的心跳声逐渐和雨声唱起了和声，清亮回响在空间里的是时钟行走的声音。

不说话不代表思念断线，在花少北和别人合租的时候，他酸的每天和打不出游戏通关的自己生气。

而他越酸越生气就越想哭，他一旦哭了，他就想马上见到花少北，然后让他抱住自己张开双腿让自己用微热的双手抚慰，让自己狠狠的操他湿热的肠道，最好在被操的失神也要不停安慰吃醋抽泣的他。

于是在花少北被他骗过来之后，他劝说花少北放下未完成的稿子，拉着他躺在自己的床上。

kb脸埋在花少北宽松的卫衣里，手摸着花少北漂亮的五官，深吸一口气感觉那属于花少北的味道从鼻尖直击他的心灵。

于是思念过度的kb鼻子一酸，眼泪从发红的眼眶中奔涌而出。

花少北手忙脚乱的哄着不停落泪的kb，听着kb委屈的说着自己的思念。

他说你不在我就抱着你以前睡过的枕头，我摸枕头催眠自己说你在……然后就没有然后，kb只是哭，然后打着哭嗝来摸他，明明委屈的不得了还要强硬的扒下他的衣服。

“你别哭了……哎哟……”花少北帮他脱掉自己的衣服，裤子稳稳当当的挂在膝窝上，脱到一半硬是扒拉不下来的kb哭着求他的亲亲，然后让他自己脱掉裤子抱住自己。

“你不要离开我…真的，我怕，北子哥……”kb带着润滑剂的手指插入他微微湿润的后穴，有些不适应的花少北弓着身子缩紧了肠道，kb便扳着他的脸亲他，情动之中却被糊了一脸眼泪。

“好好好，你摸我一下好不好啊?”花少北亲亲kb的眼睛，牵着他的左手摸自己勃起的性器。

此刻花少北的性器抵正在kb发紧的小腹上，轻轻地蹭着要求抚慰，kb的哭嗝暂时停了一下，然后伸手帮花少北解决他的生理需求。

等到花少北的精液射在他手指上，kb一股脑的将精液混着润滑剂再次插入花少北的后穴。被玩得发热的花少北紧紧抱他，提醒自己要顺着这个发脾气的恋人。

“插啊kb，你倒是插进来啊啊，轻点…”花少北的大腿根部开始痉挛，后穴里流出黏黏的肠液和乳白色精液一起被拍打成白沫，色情的从大腿流向地板，“别别，让你别磨那里了……”花少北的前列腺受了强烈刺激，他好像在簌簌发抖，却依旧张开腿仍由kb操的他再次勃起。

“哥，你这里…又热又紧……”kb的眼泪砸在他们下体相连的地方，不停的挺着自己的腰励志用自己的阴茎把身下的恋人操到高潮，操到身体颤抖着接纳他滚烫的精液。

然后他再把他的精液抹在恋人被吮吸到红肿的乳尖上，锁骨上，最后再把阴茎放在恋人嘴里来一次，高潮之前抽出射到恋人脸上。这样，他的恋人全身上下都是他的味道了。

想到这里，kb又觉得花少北之前和另外的男人同居，委屈的抽出阴茎，又狠狠地全部插进去。

花少北手抓在kb的后背上，承受着次次猛烈的撞击，而kb依旧是带着哭腔逼问他是不是和某幻有这些那些奇怪的感情，他没办法哄好委屈的kb,只是抱着kb发出一声声黏腻的喘息，以此来安慰呜咽着操他的恋人。

“不要离开我……哥，真的我受不了…”

“好……”

花少北两眼失神地看着天花板，嘴巴微微张开呼出微热的气，身体因强烈的快感而颤栗，带着后穴受刺激将kb的阴茎夹得更紧，一层层饥渴的软肉几乎是迫不及待地缠绕住粗大的性器往里面操。

还在流眼泪的kb硬是憋住了哭嗝，想抽出自己红肿的阴茎。

“唔，怎么了……”花少北的黏膜也可怜兮兮地挽留给他带来快感的性器，想紧紧地包裹住，而阴茎被抽出之后则泛上淫靡的水光。

“你看，你也是想我的。”

陈述完一个事实之后，哭唧唧的kb再次将自己欲望送进湿热的归属地。

他牵连他所有的心神，是他所有欲望的归属。


End file.
